1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to refrigerating and cooling methods and apparatus for food and beverage vending machines, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for transferring cold air from a cold beverage vending machine into a food vending machine for dispensing prepackaged snacks which normally operates at an interior temperature generally equal to that of room temperature.
2. Prior Art
Food and beverage vending machines have grown in popularity and are to be found in most common and commercial areas of many public and business settings. In many cases, these vending machines are placed outside and in easy access to the public or may be placed within a non-air conditioned building such as in a utility area. One typical class of vending machines dispenses cold beverages within sealed containers such as aluminum cans or plastic or glass containers and the like. The beverage contents are maintained at a refreshingly cold temperature in the range of about 40xc2x0 F. to 50xc2x0 F. Another popular vending machine type holds and dispenses prepackaged food snacks such as candy bars, pretzels, peanuts, potato chips, etc. at room temperature.
Vending machine operators and owners prefer to economize on available space by placing two or more vending machines dispensing a variety of food and beverage products adjacent one another. During the summer heat, temperatures within the non-refrigerated prepackaged food vending machines may rise to temperatures sufficient to cause deterioration or melting of a portion of the contents of the prepackaged foods such as chocolate coverings on candy bars. Because the food vending machines are not refrigerated, certain foods held therein for dispensing therefore may become spoiled or deteriorated.
A refrigerating method and apparatus for showcases and vending machines is disclosed by Kawaguchi in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,744. This disclosure teaches the circulation of air through feeding piping, the air being cooled by a separate refrigeration unit.
Hergatt, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,506, teaches a portable air conditioner for cooling the interior of recreational vehicles via attachment to a window of such vehicles. Complex structural adaptation allows for the interconnection with the exterior of the window while the portable unit sits and operates outside of the recreational vehicle during its operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,320, Ishizaka, et al. also teaches a refrigeration showcase which circulates air by an upright air duct from a base unit which encloses the refrigeration components and an upper covered display table which defines a commodity chamber.
The present invention in its uniquely simplistic form provides an apparatus for the transfer of cold air from within a cold beverage vending machine into the interior area of a prepackaged food vending machine which normally operates at room temperature in its interior volume. A small blower connected within the air transfer conduit between the two adjacent vending machines draws the cold air into the interior volume of the food vending machine on a temperature-regulated basis. The apparatus is intended to draw the interior volume air temperature of the prepackaged vending machine down to somewhat below a predetermined room temperature, but not down to the cold air temperature of the interior of the beverage vending machine.
This invention is directed to a prepackaged food vending machine limited cooling apparatus and method for food vending machines of the type used for storing and dispensing prepackaged foods at normal room temperatures. The apparatus includes an elongated air conduit connected at one end thereof to, and in airflow communication with an interior of, the food vending machine. Another end of the air conduit connected to, and in airflow communication with a refrigerated interior of, a cold beverage vending machine. An airflow device or fan is positioned in air flow communication between the interiors of the food and beverage vending machines whereby cold air within the beverage vending machine is transferred through the air conduit to the interior of the food vending machine in an airflow volume sufficient to reduce the air temperature within the food vending machine to a predetermined temperature below room temperature toward the operating temperature in the interior of the beverage vending machine.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an economical apparatus and method for cooling the interior of a food vending machine by drawing cold air from an adjacent refrigerated cold beverage vending machine when ambient or room temperature is elevated to a temperature which would compromise or deteriorate prepackaged snack food integrity.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method which cools the interior of a non-refrigerated food vending machine when ambient or room temperature becomes elevated to a temperature which may compromise the edibility of prepackaged snack foods contained within the food vending machine.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.